


Sylvester

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: Nezushi feasts [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Inappropiate Image, Kawaii, M/M, Neko-Shion, New Year's Eve, Nezumi has dirty thoughts, Yaoi, boyslove, naive Shion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Sylvesterabend fällt Nezumi auf, dass sich Shion irgendwie komisch verält... Guten Rutsch ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylvester

Nezumi schob sich theatralisch schwerfällig durch die eiserne Tür in die Bunkerwohnung. Der alte Manager hatte ihn verdammt mit dem aktuellen Skript genervt, da er doch tatsächlich einen Akt komplett umschreiben wollte. 'Man schreibt Shakespeare nicht um! Das ist einfach unmöglich und vor allem unmöglich DUMM!' 

Mehr Zeit zum innerlichen Maulen hatte er nicht, denn zwei große, rote Augen schauten ihn freudestrahlend an, ehe Shion flink wie ein Wiesel auf ihn zu lief und vor ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln stehen blieb.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Nezumi! Ich hab schon mal Macbeth-Suppe gemacht, willst du was?"

'Verdammt, warum lächelt er immer so naiv und unschuldig? Was er mir damit antut...' 

"Ja, gern.", meinte Nezumi knapp und seine Lippen bildeten ein ehrliches Lächeln, als er gerade ansetzte, dem Albino durch das wunderbar weiche, weiße Haar zu streichen. Jedoch drehte sich der Kleinere schnell weg und wandte sich dem dampfenden Kochtopf zu.

'Das ist jetzt ungewöhnlich...', dachte sich Nezumi verwirrt. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass Shion ihn mal nicht überschwänglich umarmt hatte, was sehr untypisch für den Jüngeren war. 'Verheimlicht er mir was?'

Anstatt Shion zur Rede zu stellen, schmiss sich Nezumi auf die Couch und wartete darauf, dass sein Mitbewohner ihm eine Schale heißer Suppe reichte. 

 

"Heute ist ja Sylvester...", begann Shion, seine Wangen rot und der Blick gesenkt. Nezumi hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Klar weiß ich das. Worauf willst du hinaus?" 

Shion lächelte verlegen. 

"Nun ja, in No.6 haben wir Sylvester nicht wirklich gefeiert, und ich wollte wissen, wie es hier im Westblock gehandhabt wird..." Der Dunkelhaarige grinste. 

"Hier schießen viele Leute farbige Böller in die Luft. Es ist ein wahres Spektakel, sehr laut, aber auch sehr schön." Er lächelte, als er ein Funkeln in Shions Augen sah. 

"Können wir es uns angucken? Bitte, Nezumi!", quengelte der Albino mit Hundeblick, als er sich vor dem Dunkelhaarigen auf den Boden kniete. 

'Oh scheisse! Wenn er noch ein paar Zentimeter näher rücken würde, würde er zwischen meinen Beinen knien... Nein nein nein nicht weiterdenken!" 

Nezumis Puls raste, als er den Albino betrachtete. Shion hatte garantiert keinen Schimmer, wie süß und doch erotisch es aussah, mit den großen, roten Augen dem unschuldigen, bettelnden Blick, den geröteten Wangen und den leicht geöffneten Lippen. Unfähig, diesen Anblick länger zu ertragen, wandte Nezumi den Block zur Wand. "Klar werden wir uns dieses Feuerwerk ansehen, Shion. Und jetzt steh auf, oder bist du ein Hund?"

Der Weißhaarige legte den Kopf schief. "Rikiga meinte, du würdest es mögen wenn ich ein Katzenoutfit tragen würde..." 'Shion als Neko... Der Gedanke hat mir noch gefehlt...' 

Und doch... Shions Verhalten war eine Spur anders als sonst. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, den Grund heraus zu finden.

 

23:50 Uhr.

"Shion, komm. Gleich ist es soweit." Ungeduldig packte Nezumi seinen kleinen Albino am Handgelenk und zog ihn aus der Wohnung.

 

23:55 Uhr.

Die beiden standen auf einem schneebedeckten Hügel. Shion fröstelte, was Nezumi bemerkte und ihn zu sich zog. Shion lehnte sich bereitwillig gegen Nezumis harte Brust.

"Nezumi, ich muss dir was sagen."

Überrascht sah der Dunkelhaarige auf den Kleineren hinab. Shion löste sich ein wenig von ihm und blickte auf, rot in grau.

"Ich... Ich hab mich... Ich hab mich in dich..."

 

23:59 Uhr.

"Verliebt..."

Beide sagte es gleichzeitig, und es zog sie in einen Bann. Ihre Lippen näherten sich stetig, Nezumi spürte Shions Atem auf seinem Gesicht kitzeln.

 

00:00 Uhr.

Ihre Lippen vereinten sich und keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass bereits die Explosionen, die am Himmel in allen Farben waren, stattfanden. 

Ihre eigene Explosion, das Gefühl ihrer vereinten Lippen, war so betäubend, durchflutete ihren Verstand, ihre Körper.

 

00:03 Uhr.

Der Luftmangel war zu extrem und sie brachen auseinander. Shion strahlte, kuschelte sich an Nezumi und betrachtete den bunten Himmel.

 

01:03 Uhr.

Nezumi hielt Shion immer noch im Arm, als die beiden in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrten. 

"Das war soooo schön!"

"Beruhige dich! Du wirkst, als hättest du 5 Kaffe oder 7 Kurze intus!" 

Shion war so glücklich, auch Nezumi kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr heraus. 

Der Grauhaarige machte die Tür auf und schob seinen Freund in den Raum. 

Kaum war die Tür wieder geschlossen, wandte sich Shion wieder zu Nezumi um, schloss seine Arme um den Nacken des Größeren und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

 

"Frohes neues Jahr, Nezumi."

"Ich liebe dich, Shion."


End file.
